The invention relates to a transfer arm for a fluid product, and for example particularly for petroleum products.
More particularly it concerns a loading arm dedicated to an application of transfer to a ship, whether it be from a fixed installation or a floating installation, for supplying a multitude of types of ships, from a ferry to a container ship, etc., with petroleum products or liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) or liquefied natural gas (LNG), which serves as fuel for the machinery of those ships, in particular for environmental reasons regarding the loading of LNG.
This type of supply operation is known in the industry as “bunkering” or “fuelling”.
Generally, when installed at the center of a supply ship, such an arm may be connected to boats moored on the port or starboard side.
Such a loading arm is for example described in the patent application FR-2 181 584.